Survivor: Avatar Island!
by jadeandsugar
Summary: Just an insane humourparody fanfic based around the show Survivor and Avatar. I think it's funny... but why don't you read it and find out?
1. Day 1

**SURVIVOR: AVATAR ISLAND!!!**

**Okay, this is basically a humour/parody joke fest of SHEER RANDOMNESS!!! You don't have to watch Survivor to read this, but you have to love Avatar!!!**

**Note: I have absolutely NO IDEA which island these guys are on. But that doesn't matter. The important thing is that it's RANDOM!!!**

**And just so you know, I will take the place of that guy who reads out the votes and wears that DUMB cowboy hat.**

**Teams are as follows:**

**The Bendernators: (blue)**

Katara

Zuko

Jet

Haru

Ty Lee

Toph

**The Avarinos (red)**

Sokka

Azula

Mai

Iroh

Zhao

Aang

**12 castaways… 30-something days… ONE SURVIOR!!!!!**

**Me:** OK guys, we're here! Are we all ready to play Survivor?

**All:** NO.

**Aang:** I should be learning how to firebend! I have to stop Souzen's Comet!!! I have to defeat the Fire Lord! I'M FREAKING OUT!!!! (froths at the mouth)

**Sokka:** Fire Nation…fire nation… fire nation! FIRE NATION!!!! WHY AM I ON A TEAM OF FIREBENDERS??!!!

**Ty Lee:** giggle, giggle, giggle… oh Sokka you're so cute when you get worked up!

**Katara:** Why am I on the same team as Jet? I DEMAND TO KNOW!!!

**Me:** Ok guys, be quiet.

**Iroh:** SOMEONE ATE MY FRIKEN FOOD!!! WHO ATE IT?

**All:** (look at Zuko)

**Zuko:** Um… I have sexy muscles!

**Me:** Seriously, shut up…

**Iroh:** YOU ATE MY FRIKEN ROAST DUCK!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!

**Azula:** YEAH! Go Iroh! Uncle! Whatever!

**Zuko:** (Is currently being beaten over the head with the rubber chicken of liberty.)

**Me:** EVERYONE, SHUT UP!!!

**All:** (Shut up.)

**Me:** Thank you! Now, in order to see who gets the best camp, we're going to have a little competition! Doesn't that sound FUN?

**Crickets:** (Chirp)

**Haru:** Just tell us what the damn competition is!

**Me:** FINE… ungrateful benders… the challenge is to make FIRE!!!

**Zuko:** Boo-ya! I got this one in the bag!

**Zhao:** Ahem, in case you haven't noticed, we have THREE fire benders on our team.

**Zuko**: Well crap on a stick.

**Me:** Yeah, you have to make fire, and then make it high enough to burn through THIS rope…

**DUN DUN DUUUUUH!!!!**

**Mai:** That's a pretty high rope.

**Me:** Yup. There's the fuel (points to a heap of wood) so, Survivors ready?

**All:** No!

**Me:** GO!

**Zuko:** (Burninates the wood)

**Zhao, Azula and Iroh:** (Burninate faster)

**Zuko:** THIS ISN'T WORKING!! Katara, do something!

**Katara:** (bends water on their fire) Take THAT you smelly fire benders! (Whips Jet) And take THAT Jet!

**Zuko:** BOO-YA!!! Go Katara!

**Azula:** Oh YEAH? Two can play at that game! Aang you little hobo, bend water on their fire!

**Aang:** I am NOT a hobo, I just happen to like living on the streets. (bends water on Zuko's fire)

**Zuko:** :O Katara, bend water on their fire!

_**The two teams battle it out fiercely for a while until Katara gets an idea.**_

**Katara:** (kicks Jet while bending the water) Zuko! The only way we can win is if we stop Aang from bending water on our fire!

**Zuko:** And just how are we gonna do that?

**Katara:** (French kisses Zuko)

**Aang:**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (dies)

**All:** !!!???!!?!?!?!!?! WTF!!!

**Kataangshippers:**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Gather in an angry mob to hunt down the author)

**Zutarans:** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! (go night clubbin')

**Aang:** (comes back to life and sees them again) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (dies again)

**Kataang shippers:** (brandish pitchforks at author) KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL!!!!

**Me:** ALL RIGHT, that's enough, lets get on with it!

_**After the kissing incident, the Bendernators win easily.**_

**Zuko:** BOO-YA! We won! Your faces!! Hah! BURN!!!!

**Toph:** Since I haven't said anything yet, I would just like to point out that you're all fat retards.

**Aang:** (comes back to life) Katara… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (dies again)

**Me:** Congratulations Bendernators! You get the good camp! As for the Avarinos, they get the crud camp. And they have to go to tribal council. So, yeah, see you there!

**Sokka:** NO FAIR, why do we have to go to tribal council?

**Ty Lee:** 'Cos you lost, hot stuff!

**Katara and Zuko:** giggle giggle giggle…

**Sokka:** GRRRRR!!!!

**Ok, that's all I can think of right now. Send me a review to tell me who should get voted out of The Avarinos, YOUR VOTE COUNTS!!!! **

**Also, I am thinking of changing the tribe names, message me if you think of a good one! And I will also listen to reviewers to decide which way the pairings should go. It's Zutara for now, but not forever!**

**Ok, review!**

**jadeandsugar.**


	2. Day 2, part 1

**Hello!**

**Here's chapter two. And thank you to ceyx0991 who gave me the fascinating and in-depth review of "NO". Seriously, what the HELL does that mean? No explanation, no nothing, just "NO." Now I'm pissed! I hope you're happy!**

**ENJOY, DAMMIT!**

**Day 2 on SURVIVOR: AVATAR ISLAND.**

**The Avarinos camp.**

**Sokka: **Well, today is the sad day that we bury Aang, the Avatar, who died when he saw my sister kiss that STUPID FIREBENDER ZUKO!!!! GRAAAAH!!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!! NO ONE TOUCHES MY SISTER!!!!!!!!

**Azula:** Yes! Oh yes!! (dances on Aang's grave) WOO-HOO!!!!

**Zhao:** Yeah, whatever, can we go? I'm hungry.

**Iroh:** Yeah, I'm hungry too. Let's go. Although I wouldn't be hungry IF ZUKO HAD'T STOLEN MY FRIKEN ROAST DUCK!!!!!!!! GRAAAAAAAH!!!!

**Everyone: **(leaves)

**_The Bendernators camp._**

**Zuko:** I am so hot! I am so hot! I won the challenge! I AM SO HOT!!!!

**Katara:** (whips Zuko) I won it, dummy. If it wasn't for me and my supreme waterbending skills we wouldn't have won!

**Zuko**: (rubs his sore bum) All right, you helped, but those other pansies didn't do anything!

**Jet:** HEY!

**Toph**: (stomps)

**Zuko:** (Is hit in the butt with a big rock) OW!!!

**Jet:** BOO-YA! Go Toph!

**Zuko**: He- DID YOU JUST SAY "BOO-YA?" THAT'S MY LINE YOU FRIKEN PANSY!!!!! WROAR!!!! (tackles Jet)

**Jet:** EEEEEEEEW!!!! RAPE!!!! (bitch-slaps Zuko)

**Zuko:** MEOWR!!!

**Jet:** HISSSSSSSS!!!!!!

_**While Jet and Zuko are having their cat fight, let's go and see how things are in the other camp…**_

**Aang**: Hey guys! I'm back!

**Azula:** What the hell? You're supposed to be dead! I was dancing on your grave! I DISTINCTLY REMEMBER DANCING _ON YOUR GRAVE!!!!!_

**Aang:** Yes, and now I'm back.

**Azula:** But… how?

**Aang:** It wasn't narratively convenient to have me dead.

**Azula**: …

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Iroh**: What the HELL is that? (points)

**Zhao**: I dunno… it looks like some sort of idol!

**Iroh:** Cool! Let's go and chuck it at Azula!

**Zhao:** Ok!

_**Later…**_

**Aang:** AAAAAAH!

**Azula:** ZAP! Hehehehehehehehehe, this is fun! (ZAAAP)

**Aang**: Owwww!!!!!

**Zhao:** Hey Azula! HEADS UP!!! (throws the idol)

**Azula:** Eh? (BONK)

**Iroh:** YEAH! (holds out his hand)

**Zhao:** (gives Iroh a high five) AND ON THE REBOUND!!!! (holds his own hand out)

**Iroh:** (bites Zhao's hand)

**Zhao:** Uhhhh…

**Iroh:** (crazy look)

**Zhao:** …um, crap? (runs)

**Iroh:** COME BACK, GIANT MARSHMALLOW!!!!! (runs after him)

**Azula:** uhhhh…. I feel weird…

**Mai:** Azula! Are you okay?

**Azula**: Chicken man ate the hayfever!

**Mai**: ……………………….

_**The Bendernators camp**_

**Jet:** (is dying)

**Zuko:** BOO-YA!!! I WON!!! How do ya like THAT????

**Katara**: (kicks Jet) Yeah! That's one from me too!

**Zuko**: Hey Katara, wanna go into the jungle so we can make out?

**Katara**: Sure.

**_Katara and Zuko leave, Haru and Toph are left ALONE… Let's see what these two cheeky earthbenders are up to…_**

**Haru:** THE HIIIIILSSSS ARE ALIIIIIIIIIIIVE WIIIIIIIIIIITH THE SOUND OF MUUUUUUUUUUUSAAAAAAAAAAAC!!!!!!!!!!

**Toph:** FOR GOD'S SAKE HARU, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!

**This is all I can be bothered writing at the mo. Part two (tribal council) will have to wait until I get at least ONE vote on who should leave. Till then, have fun!**

**jadeandsuagr**


	3. Day 2 part 2

**Chapter 3!!!!**

**Thank you for the reviews, now I can continue! This chapter it's TRIBAL COUNCIL for the Avarinos (no, I'm not changing the name… yet) so, read and enjoy!**

**(BTW, I had no idea that someone had done something like this before, please don't think I'm copying them!)**

**jadeandsugar**

_**Day 2, part 2.**_

**Me:** Okay guys, grab your torches and we'll begin!

**Zhao:** Uhhh, I can't, Iroh kinda ate mine.

**Iroh:** Yum! Wax! (munch munch)

**Me:** Hmmm, I see… well, whatever, my budget doesn't cover torch replacements, you'll just have to suffer.

**Zhao:** Damn.

**Iroh:** Yum! Clothes! (gnaw, munch)

**Me:** Wow, jungle madness is getting to him already.

**Azula:** It's not jungle madness! Primitive cavemen that live inside his ear are making him CRaZeEEeeE!!!!!

**Me**: What's up with her?

**Zhao:** My bad dude, Iroh and I found this freaking AWESOME idol statue in the middle of the jungle, so we threw it at her.

**Me:** You threw the idol at her?! But that was the hidden immunity idol! You could have used it to stay in the game!

**Iroh:** Feh. It was worth it.

**Me:** What, to make Azula crazy?

**Azula:** I'LL TEACH YOU TO TALK BACK TO ME YOU STUPID ROCK!!!!! (hurls the rock at the ground)

**Me:** (raises eyebrows at Iroh)

**Iroh:** Well, the rock DID deserve it, it was giving me crap too!

**Me:** Ok, moving right along… Sokka, how did you think your team went in the challenge yesterday?

**Sokka:** Zuko friken KISSED MY SISTER!!!!!! I'LL MURDER HIM!!!!!!! I SWEAR I WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!

**Me**: O-o Ok, how about you Mai?

**Mai:** How do you think we did? WE LOST, IDIOT!!!!

**Me:** IS THERE ANYONE SANE ON THIS WHOLE TEAM????

**Aang**: Katara… NOOOOOOOOOO-

**Iroh:** (cracks Aang over the head with the rubber chicken of LIBERTY)

**Me:** God, he was really starting to annoy me. Thanks Iroh!

**Iroh:** No problem!

**Azula:** You killed Blackbeard! Now his ghost will come back and haunt us allllllllllllll and he will kill us with his teenage mutant ninja cookie of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

**Iroh:** (cracks Azula over the head with the RCOL)

**Me:** Once again, Iroh saves the day! Now let's vote before we are forced to take super evasive action! (the giant rubber ducky of justice)

**Votes are as follows:**

**Aang: **(no votes)

**Azula: **(no votes)

**Zhao: **1 vote

**Iroh: **1 vote

**Sokka: **(no votes)

**Mai: **2 votes

**Me:** Mai, your tribe has spoken. Grab your torch and come up here.

**Mai:** uhhhh, Iroh, d'you think you could spit my torch out?

**Iroh:** Yum! Yours tastes even better than Zhao's!

**Sokka:** I reckon that's a no.

**Me:** THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS GIANT TORCH PUTTER-OUTERER???

**Mai:** I dunno, wear it, so then we wouldn't have to look at your ugly face!

**Me:** GROAR!!! (Whaps Mai on the head with the torch putter-outterer)

**Mai:** (faints)

**Me:** (fumes) Everyone, GET BACK TO CAMP, before I get REALLY pissed!

**Everyone:** (pick up Azula and Aang and RUN FOR IT)

**Me:** ahh, peace and quiet!

**Watch:** Beep! Beep! Beep!

**Me:** Yay, its ELMO TIME!!!!! (giggles and runs off to watch Elmo)

**Cleaner:** Aww, man, look at what they've done to my nice clean floor… _littered_ with dead bodies…

**Ehhh, that one wasn't very funny, and a bit stupid towards the end, but anyhoo, the next one should be good, REWARD CHALLENGE!!!!**

**Thanx again to reviewers, and to Jia Yu, I will try to make it Taang. (and no, I don't watch Elmo, it was just for the story!)**

**R&R!**

**jadeandsugar**


	4. Day 3

**Day 3 on AVATAR ISLAND!!**

**REWARD CHALLENGE TIME!!!!!! Get excited, it's time for the reward challenge! Should be funny, I've got a few gags up my sleeve…**

**Haru:** Hey, look! Tree mail!

**Toph:** LOOK? I'm BLIND you insensitive jerk!

**Haru:** Oh, sorry.

**Toph:** What, now you're sorry, I DON'T NEED YOUR FRIKEN PITY, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!!!!!

**Haru**: Uhhh, why don't we read the tree mail?

**Toph**: READ? I'M FRIKEN BLIND, I CAN'T READ YA FRIKEN MORON!!!!

**Haru:** AAAAAH!! (currently having the crap beaten out of him)

**Zuko:** Cool! Tree mail! Yoink!

**Katara:** Ooh, what's it say?

**Haru:** HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

**Toph:** GROAR!!!

**Zuko**: WOULD YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN, I'M TRYING TA READ HERE!!!

**Haru:** gurgle…

**Toph:** Stupid prick…

**Zuko:** THANK YOU, okay, it says: _Today there will be a reward challenge. Stuff will happen, be prepared._

**Katara:** Wow, I wonder what kind of stuff?

**Me:** (appears) Like I said before, stuff. Now if you'll just grab the rest of your tribe, I'll show you where to go for the challenge.

**Katara**: Whoa, where did you just come from?

**Me:** (pissed) I dunno, THE JUNGLE maybe?

**Katara:** oO um, why don't we just go and get the rest of our tribe ready?

**Zuko**: Yeah, I agree, pissed authors are just plain-ass creepy!

_**Zuko and Katara leave, which leaves Toph and J&S alone. (Along with a very passed-out Haru.)**_

**Me:** Soooo… you're blind, huh?

**Toph: **GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

_**Katara and Zuko return with the rest of their tribe to find Toph has gone rabid…**_

Me: AHHH!!!

Toph: SNARL!!!!

Jet: Ummm, should we help her?

Zuko: Nah…

Me: CUT TO A FRIKEN COMMERCIAL!!!!!

_Scuffling noises_

**WE ARE HAVING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES AT THE MOMENT. PLEASE STAND BY…**

**Me: **Okay, we're back! Sorry about the delay, we just had to put a wild animal on some sedatives…

Toph: I'll GeT Yuo EVeN if It's ThE LaSt tHiNg I DoOoooo… (faints)

Me: Okay, pick up your team-mates and let's go!

_**Later…**_

**Zhao**: What took you guys so long?

**Me:** Oh, nothing, Toph just went spastic and tried to kill Haru and Me.

**Zhao**: Oh… o-k then…

**Azula:** OH MY GOD, I BROKE A FRIKEN NAIL!!!!!111!!!

**Zuko:** Please tell me that's not my sister.

**Aang:** It sure is! What's wrong with her?

**Zuko:** Well… she's all weird and… kinda spasticated.

**Azula:** Grehehehehe, I'm going to use this stick of DOOOOM to kill the ping-pong man and control his army of WOLVERIIIIINOOOOSSS!!!!!!!

**All:** WTF?

**Me:** Maybe we should move on… well Bendernators, you'll notice that Mai was voted out in the last Tribal Council. Now, the reward for this callenge isssssssss…. (random drumroll plays) a FANTABULOUS SPA GETAWAY FOR ONE SURVIVOR AND THE PERSON OF THEIR CHOICE!!!!!!!!

**All:** (gasp)

**Me:** Yeah, you better be impressed, they took a chunk outta my pay cheque for this… you ask for a pay rise, but they're all like NOOOO, we can't do that, we gotta pay for the FRIKEN SPA GETAWAY, cheap bastards…

**All:** ………..

**Me:** Right! So, who wants to know what the challenge is?

**All:** ME!

**Me:** Well, the producers were pissed at Avatar Roku coz he ate all their snacks, so they catapulted him into a tree, and then they were all like, Hey, why don't we make this a challenge? We'll tell them to get him down, and whoever does will get the Spa getaway prize, and at the same time we'll slash our ALREADY UNDERPAID AUTHOR'S pay cheque!

**Ty Lee:** So, we have to get Roku down from a tree? Heh, no probs!

**Me:** Yeah, he's in that tree over there. (points)

**All:** (gasp)

**Roku:** Hello!

**Iroh:** Dude… why are you naked?

**Roku:** It got… hot…

**Katara:** EWWWWW!!!! Old man flab!

**Zuko:** MY EYES!!! They're on FIRE!!!!!!

**Everyone: **SCREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAMMM!!!!!

_**5 hours later…**_

**Zuko: **AHHHH!!! AAAAAAHHH!!! Aaaahh… Ah… ow, my throat hurts…

**Zhao:** So does mine.

**Katara:** Mine too.

**Me:** Yeah, well my ears hurt, now can you PLEASE get on with the challenge?

**Zuko:** Uh, no, in case you haven't noticed, that is a disgusting NAKED old man sitting in that tree, there is no WAY I am going near him.

**Sokka:** I second on that! Let's just not do this challenge.

**Me:** (getting pissed AGAIN) MY FRIKEN PAY CHEQUE WAS SLASHED FOR THIS FRIKEN REWARD CHALLENGE, so we are NOT LEAVING until someone HAS WON! IS THAT CLEAR??????

**All**: um… yes?

**Me:** GOOD! Now START GETTING HIM DOWN!

Ty Lee: I vote that Aang gets him down!

Aang: WHAT? Why me?

Ty Lee: BECAUSE, you little shat, YOU'RE the Avatar, and Roku is one of YOUR past lives, so you have dealt with his… nether regions before.

Aang: Well… I guess so…gulp…

Roku: COULD'JA HURRY UP? I'M CHAFING UP HERE!!!

All: (shudder as disturbing images roll through their minds)

Toph: Urk… (Wakes up) what's going on?

Katara: Oh, nothing much, we just found out that the challenge is to get a NAKED Avatar Roku down from a tree, and we've just spent the last five hours screaming from horror, and then the Author went spastic and now Aang is trying to save us all by getting Roku down.

Toph: Whoa…

Katara: Oh, and the reward is a Spa Getaway with the person of your choice.

Toph: Really? GO AANG!!! I BELIEVE IN YOU!!!

Aang: Toph… :) (takes deep breath and looks manly…ish) I'll save us! (jumps up the tree and gets Roku down)

All: YAY!!! … OH MAH GAWD, EWWWWWWW, NOT A PRETTY SIGHT!

Roku: Lataz, I'm outta here!

Aang: YAY, I won!

Me: Congrats! The flying bison is waiting to take you to your spa getaway, who do you want to go with you?

Aang: … :) Toph!

Toph: Oh Aang!

Zuko: Ehhh, why don't we leave and give these two some privacy?

Iroh: Yeah… and before Roku comes back…

(Shudder shudder)

**Wow, that one was pretty long! So, whatcha think? Funny? Mildly amusing? Disgusting? Just plain-ass creepy? All of the above? Review so I can find out!**

**Till next time, cya!**

**jadeandsugar**


	5. Day 4

**Day FOUR!!!! (I think…)**

**Here's day four! This chappie… day… whatever should fill in what happened with Aang and Toph (re rowr!) on their fantabulous spa getaway, and also covers the immunity challenge. **

**Zuko: **Man, this island SUCKS!

**Katara:** I agree! Tropical islands are supposed to be fun, but this is boring, and ants keep biting my butt!

**Zuko: **And I've got sand EVERYWHERE, its friken ITCHY too!

**Katara: **I hope Aang and Toph are having a good time!

_**Lets find out, SHALL WE???? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**_

**Toph:** Oh, Aang, it was so brave of you to rescue Roku like that, I can't believe we're in a spa getaway!

**Aang:** Yeah… this is the life, huh?

_**Aang and Toph clink glasses, and the masseurs or whatever come in.**_

**Massage Man:** Readyfor yourmassages?

**Manly Man:** Yes, massages… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

**Massage Man:** Just ignore him, he had to much caffeine this morning.

**Aang:** Um, okay…

**Massage Man:** Let's get started on these massages! I'll get the cream…

**Aang:** Uh, I need to take a crap…

**Massage Man:** (freaked out look) Ok…. we'll wait for you…

**Aang:** (runs into a small building metres away from massage area) OHHHHH, YEAH, THAT'S THE STUFF!!!!!

**Manly Man**: Soooo… is this guy your boyfriend?

**Toph:** uhhhh…. We'll see…

**Aang:** What the?! I didn't have any corn!

**Manly Man:** OK, that's just gross!

**Massage Man:** Wait a minute… that's not the toilet… MY TOOL SHED!!!!!!!

_**A few minutes later, Aang and Toph are receiving their massages.**_

**Aang: ** Aaaaaaah… Manly Man, you sure know how to use that cream… soooo sooooothing…

**Manly Man:** Oh, SHIT!

**Aang:** Oh no! What is it? Am I dying? I'm dying aren't I? AHAHAHAHAHA, HELP MEEEE, I WANNA LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Manly Man:** Uh, no, you're not dying, but… um…

**Aang:** What is it? Fingers, toes ears? It's my ears, isn't it? THEY'VE FALLEN OFF HAVEN'T THEY? OH GOD, I'M DEAF!!!!!!

**Manly Man:** No… it's your tattoos… they're gone…

**Aang:** My tattoos? Oh no! GONE!!! THEY'RE GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! … uh, wait how is that possible?

**Manly Man:** I have NO idea.

**Toph:** Sounds to me like this is just a lame and unexplainable setup so that the author can try to turn it into something funny.

**All:** (Look at author)

**Me:** Errrrr…. Ummmm… ahh… I SHALL RETURN!!!!!!!! (disappears)

**Aang:** Are… are my tattoos really gone?

**Massage Man:** (nods)

**Aang:**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**At the Bendernators camp.**_

**Zuko:** What the crap was that?!?!

**Jet: **Either Aang's reflecting on losing Katara, or he just got kicked in the-

_**Back at the Spa Getaway**_

**Toph:** Not again! Hey author, don't you think this gag is getting a little old?

**Me:** Mebbe… But it's fun!

**Manly Man:** Yes… fun… OF DOOM!!!!!!!

**Me**: Go to hell Manly Man.

**Manly Man:** NO, I will NOT go to hell! … I've got a restraining order…

**Me:** Okay, this is just getting weird. HEY LARRY!!!! CUT TO A COMMERCIAL!!!!!!

**Larry:** NEVER!

**Me:** Don't make memake you Larry!

**Larry:** Don't make me make you make me!

**Me:** SHUT THE HELL UP LARRY, AND TURN THE (CENSORED) CAMERA (CENSORED) A (CENSORED) OFF OR I'LL (CENSORED) KILL (CENSORED CENSORED) YOUR ASS UNTIL (CENSORED) IT (CENSORED) LOOKS LIKE (CENSORED CENSORED) TEA KETTLE (CENSORED) MURDER (CENSORED CENSORED) PUDDING (CENSORED) SO TURN THE (CENSORED) CAMERA (CENSORED) _OFF!!!!!!!_

**Larry: **The profanity was _not _necessary, this is supposed to be a PG show!

**Me: **The PG rating went out the window in ages ago when I used ridiculous amounts of the word friken, NOW TURN THE (CENSORED) CAMERA OFF!!!!!

**Larry:** Tch… there's no reasoning with some people…

_**This program was brought to you by: McDonalds!**_

"_**We don't spit in our burgers; we shit in them instead!"**_

**Me: **Okay everyone, welcome back! We're here at the immunity challenge and our two tribes are raring to go!

**Haru: **Hey! Where's Aang and Toph?

**Me:** They're still at the spa getaway.

**Ty Lee:** When are they gonna be back?

**Me:** Oh, I imagine when the natives are through with them…

_**At the spa getaway…**_

**Aang: **AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

**Toph: **AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

**Natives: **(chuck spears and other random crap) GRUNT GRUNT GRUNT, I CANNIBAL!!!!!!!

_**AT THE IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**_

**Me: **Yes… anyway, the challenge iiiiiiissssssssss… TO CRACK A COCONUT!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**Zhao: **Well gosh, that's inventive!

**Me: **Thank you Zhao! I thought you'd like it!

**Zhao:** Y'know, there's a little word called sarcasm that you need to read up about.

**Me:** (makes a RUDE SIGN at Zhao) Yeah, now the rules are that you're not allowed to use anything SHARP… Zuko, PUT THE SWORD _DOWN_…

**Zuko:** awwww, but it makes me look smexy!

**Me:** But other than that, go for it! Your coconuts are just over there, so, Survivors ready? GO!

_**The two teams rush over to their individual coconuts and puzzle over how to break them. Lets see how the Avarinos are going…**_

**Sokka:** I think we should use a rock or something…

**Azula:** A rock? ROCK??? Oh no!! They know I killed their brother and they're out for REVENGE!!!!

**Iroh:** (shrieks like a little girl)

**Zhao:** I agree we'll try this one!

**Sokka:** (bashes coconut) hmmm… I think we're gonna need a bigger rock…

_**The Bendernator's side.**_

**Zuko:** Hmmm… how do we get it open…?

**Katara:** Um… maybe if I froze it then it would… no strike that…

**Haru:** Look, why don't we just start insanely bashing this with a rock?

**Jet:** Sounds good to me! EEEEEEEEYAAAAAAH!!!!!! (Attacks)

_**The two teams are randomly attacking their coconuts, but are not really making any headway…**_

**Iroh:** Oh for crap's sake… this is hopeless! Watch how I do it! (bites the coconut)

CRACK!!!!  
**Me:** Looks like the Avarinos have won! Congrats guys!

**Zuko**: What!! We lost! Lemme see that coconut!

**Iroh:** I'm afraid you can't do that…

**Jet:** Ew!! Dude, you totally did not just eat that coconut whole! It looks like you're friken PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Iroh:** (talking to his tummy) It's all right baby, he didn't mean it…

**Azula:** I WANNA HAVE BABIES TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (looks pointedly at Zuko)

**Zuko:** That's just bloody scary!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!

**Katara:** BACK OFF, BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S MINE!!!!!!!

**Iroh:** Everyone, shhhh!!!!! I think I felt the baby kick!

**Me:** Uhhh…. Well, Bendernators, I'll see you at tribal council!

**Iroh:** I think it's a boy:)

**Yeah, I know. That one sucked. But I've re-written this thing a bazillion times and this is the only one that I'm remotely happy with.**

**Please post me your suggestions and/or fave lines, it gives me something to build on.**


	6. Day 5

**Well, I just got my first suicidal review, so I thought I'd better update quickly to prevent any DEATHS… (shifty eyes)**

**Zuko:** We SUCKED.

**Katara:** Yep.

**Haru:** So who do you think we should vote out?

**Katara**: (glares at Jet)

**Jet:** This old man! He played one! He played knick knack on my bum! C'mon everyone, you know the words!

**Zuko:** (raises eyebrow)

**Jet:** Not a singer eh? Maybe a non-verbal song! (starts screaming the tune to the chicken dance) Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na….

**Zuko:** Get away from me!!!

**Jet:** NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA!!!!! (chases Zuko screaming the chicken dance)

**Zuko:** aaaaaaarhhh!!!!!!!

**Katara:** …………… why don't we go and look for some food?

**Haru:** Uh… yeah…

_**At the  
Avarinos camp **_

_**Stuff is happening**_

_**And I don't know**_

_**Why I am writing like this**_

_**So just keep reading**_

_**Ok???????**_

**Zhao:** Aah, I am so glad that we won that challenge. Way to go Iroh!

**Iroh:** SHUT THA HELL UP MONKEY BOY, CAN'T YA SEE I'M TRYING TO REST?????????????

**Zhao: **What's his problem?

**Sokka:** I think he's having mood swings… something to do with the fact that he's pregnant with a coconut…

**Iroh:** (sob) I DON'T WANNA BE A MUMMY ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAH, POST-NATAL DEPRESSION, HERE I COME!!!!!!!

**Sokka:** I think I'll just leave quietly… maybe Aang's back…

**Zhao**: Yeah. I wonder how he's doing.

**WARNING!!!!! THE FOLLOWING SCENE IS RATED XXXXXX EXTREMELY XXXXXXXX NOT FOR LITTLE BRATS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aang: **Toph… I think I love you

**Toph:** I love you too… but can we get out of this net first?

**Aang:** Nah. Let's smooch!

TEH SMOOCHIE SOUNDS START!!!!!!!!!!!

**Cannibal dude:** Aww… one last kiss before we boil them alive and eat their skins…

**SEE? I TOLD YOU IT WAZ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!! BUT YOU READ IT ANYWAY, DIDN'T YOU???? DIDN'T YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ahem, let's skip ahead to tribal council, as I can't be half-assed to write any more on this!**

**Me: **Ok guys, sit down and we'll get started…. I said SIT, dammit!

**All:** (Sit)

**Toph:** HEY!!!! We're back!

**All:** !

**Me:** Oh… so the cannibals didn't eat you…we didn't get a refund… my pay cheque still remains slashed…

**Toph:** Yeah… It was looking pretty bad, but luckily we were saved!

**Ty Lee:** By who? The Blue Spirit?

**Toph:** Nope. Some weirdo that calls himself Batman.

**Aang:** Yeah, and he had thewse really tight leather pants on. I mean, they were tight! Rude in fact! Really rude! I mean, no-one wants to get rescued by someone whose pants could rip at any moment! It was like, shock! Horror! AAAAH!!!

**Me:** Ya… are you done now?

**Aang:** Yes.

**Katara:** Aang, where are your tattoos?

**Aang:** (skies around him darken) Manly Man…

**Zuko:** Ya, Aang, we can't read your thoughts dude!

**Me:** (glances at watch) um, hate to break this up, but Aang, since you're not in this tribe, you're gonna have to leave.

**Aang:** Oh… ok. Where's my tribe?

Me: How the HELL should I know?

Aang: Ok then… I'm just gonna wander around here for a bit… (leaves)

Me: Ok Toph, your tribe lost the immunity challenge, so you all have to vote on who want to leave. Here's your torch, and Katara, you can start.

(Theme tune for the elimination starts) (record scratching noise and theme tune is replaced by Sexy Back)

All: ….

_I'm bringin' sexy back… YA!_

Me: LARRY WHAT THE BLOODY EFFING HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?

Larry: I don't like that other music!

Me: Well at least turn it down!

(music gets louder)

Larry: Aahh, CRAP!!!!

Me: _Idiots…_

_**After the votes have been made…**_

**Me: **I'll tally the votes!

_**Votes are as follows:**_

**Jet: **4

**Zuko:** 1

**Haru:** 1

_**Jet haz the most!!!! Lyk OMG!!!!!**_

**Me: **Jet your tribe has spoken. Come up here and I'll put your torch out.

Jet: YOU'Z SUK BALLZ!!!!!

Me: And it is on that high note that we must leave you. Goodnight.

…..

Me: Larry! Turn the camera OFF!

Larry: Sorry dude. (Sexy Back starts to play again)

Me: RRRR!!!!

**Ok, I didn't get any votes to say that Jet should be voted out, but I don't like him, so yeah. Please review and tell me what you think. Suggestions on what the next challenge should be are very welcome, so please review!**

**OR I'LL KILL YOU.**

**Ha ha! Just a joke. Sort of. BTW, sorry it was short!**


	7. Day 6

**Well, no suggestions or requests, but some very nice reviews, so enjoy this chp! **

**_AT THE AVARINO'S CAMP……………………………. _**

****

**Zhao: **I wonder who got voted out?

**Sokka:** Probably Jet. I got some intense hatred vibes from the author about him.

**Iroh:** (waddles past) Stupid damn pants won't fit anymore… One size fits all my ass…

**Sokka:** Maybe it's best if we don't comment on that…

**Zhao:** Agreed. Hey, isn't that Aang?

**Aang:** HELP!!!!!! I got lost cuz the author chucked me out of tribal council and there are wolves after me! ;(

**Sokka: **Hey, good to have you back buddy. Just cut back on the hallucinations, kay?

**Aang:** I'M NOT HALLUCINATING!!!!!! Wolves… wolves everywhere!

**_Well, since you asked for more Zutara I shall give more Zutara…. We move to a SECLUDED part of the jungle………… _**

****

**Katara: **(smoochies)

**Zuko:** (smoochies)

SMOOCHIES, DAMMIT!

**Katara:** Oh look, a spider.

**Zuko:** Cool.

SMOOCHIES!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Hey, don't blame me. You didn't ask for good Zutara…. _**

****

**Ty Lee: **Hey look everyone! I found tree mail!

**Leprechaun:** I'm not tree mail! I be a leprechaun! Fiddle Dee Dee, GIVE ME YA BLOODY EFFING LUCKY CHARMS!!!!!!!!

**Haru:** Ach! Me lucky charms!

**Ty Lee:** Okay… that's weird… where did the tree mail go?

**Zuko:** Um… well, you see… there was no dunny paper, and I don't do the whole "wipe your ass with leaves" thing, so um…

**Toph:** So you used it as toilet paper?

**Zuko:** Well, I call it dunny paper, but yes.

**Toph:** ARG!!!! Zuko you fat idiot!

**Katara:** Hey, lay off him! He's sexy!

**Toph:** SO?

**Katara:** Well… he's sexy!

**Zuko:** Aww, thanks sweetie!

SMOOCHIES!!!!!!!!

**Haru:** (picks his nose)

**_AVARINO TIME!!!! _**

****

_There'll be rich rewards for the team that gets down and dirty. Meet at the challenge beach in one hour. _

**Zhao: **Interesting. Hey Sokka, come and read our tree mail!

**Sokka:** (dodges an enraged Iroh) I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!!!!

**Iroh:** I'LL TEACH YOU TO SAY I LOOK FAT!!!!!!

**Sokka: **But you said you wanted an honest opinion!!!!!!!!!!

**Iroh:** RRRAAAARG!!! (attacks)

**Zhao:** I'm just gonna turn this way now…

**Azula:** KUMQUATS!!!!!!!!

**Zhao:** Maybe this way…

**Aang:** WOOOOOLVES!!!!!!!

**Zhao:** Back this way…

**Azula:** (throws a kumquat at Zhao) TASTE MY KUMQUATTY WRATH!!!!!!

**Zhao:** (dodges kumquat) oh yeah…

**_Now we skip ahead one hour to the reward challenge…… _**

****

**Me: **Where the HELL are those guys?

**Zhao:** Dunno.

**Sokka:** Hey Iroh, d'you think you can detach yourself from my leg?

**Iroh:** No.

**Azula:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Aang:** Shut up! Leave Sokka alone!

**Azula:** Gather round children and I shall tell a mystical tale about the valley of KUMQUATS…

**Aang:** Hah! I showed her!

**Zuko:** Hey guys! We're here! Sorry it took so long, there was an accident-

**Toph:** Zuko soiled the tree mail and a leprechaun stole Haru's lucky charms.

**Katara:** And now we're here! Inexplicably!

**Me:** This plot is getting contrived…. ANYWAYS, the tree mail said: _There'll be rich rewards for the team that gets down and dirty. Meet at the challenge beach in one hour. _

**Zuko:** Ooooh! Down and dirty! I like the sound of this one!

**Katara:** ZUKO!!!

**Azula:** POT SMOKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Me:** SEXYMAN!!!!

**All:** (look at author)

**Me:** Everyone else was doing it…

**Iroh:** MY NERVES CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOORE!!!!!!!!!

**Me:** Um…

**Zhao:** Post-natal depression.

**Me:** Okay! Your challenge today is look through a small field of mud for a key. When you've got your key, you may open the reward box. Any questions?

**Zuko:** Oh… I had a vision of a giant pole in the middle of the jungle with strip clubs and that…

**Katara:** ZUKO!!!!!

**Ty Lee:** You disturb me…

**Me:** Survivors ready? GO!

**_The two teams go at it hard, but Iroh hurt his finger and had to stop. He swore a lot. Azula freaked out when she saw a worm and tried to use Aang as a club to kill it and it was because of this confusion that the Bendernators won. _**

**Azula: ** DIEEEEE!!!!! BUTTHOOOOOLE!!!!!!

**Zhao:** is she trying to kill Aang or the worm?

**Me:** I'll say both. Well Bendernators, what did you find in the box?

**Ty Lee:** Lucky charms! And food! CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!

**Haru:** Lucky charms!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!

**Leprechaun:** Ready boys… FIDDLE DEE DEE, _ATTACK!!!!!!!!! _

**Haru:** Ach! Me lucky charms! NUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!

**Iroh:** (COUNTLESS PROFANITIES) Damn finger!

**Zuko:** Oh man, this chocolate is good!

**Ty Lee:** hey Sokka, it's great for sharing… giggle…

**Sokka:** Cool!

**Me:** (kicks Sokka) Sorry, but you can't have any of their food. Well guys, let's just wrap this up. Next chapter is the-

_BZZZZT. _

**Me:** LARRY!!!!!!!  
**Larry:** oops!

PROFANITIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Don't ask about the leprechauns. Even I don't know where I pulled that one from. Probably straight outta my ass though. ANYWAYS, review and give me some suggestions! Don't forget to tell me about pairings you like, challenges you want to see or any other crap you wanna tell me about! **

**Review! **


	8. Day 7

**I dunno, it's day something, immunity challenge. Just keep reading.**

**Zhao:** Immunity challenge today! I'm pumped!

**Iroh:** WHAT THE HELL DID I BLOODY SAY ABOUT SHUTTING THE EFFING HELL UP!!!!! MONKEY-BOY!!!! RRRRRARRRG!!!!!

**Zhao:** Sokka! He's gone wild! Get the restrainers!

**Iroh:** (is restrained) Grrrrr!

**Restrainers:** (strain)

**Sokka:** (who, for some reason has a Scottish accent) The restrainers! They cannae tak it anymoore!

**Iroh:** (breaks free) Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows everywhere!

**Zhao:** I guess his mood must have swung.

**Iroh:** (skips away) la la la…

**Sokka:** I dinnae know what we're gonna do with him…

**Azula:** I like daffodils! (skips after Iroh)

**Aang:** I… have… a… GIRLFRIEND!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (skips after Azula)

**Sokka:** Aye, but I have a SCOTTISH ARCCENT!!! I beat the lot of ye!!! (skips after Aang)

**Zhao:** Ah… well… I have these TOTALLY COOL mutton chop sideburns! Yippee! (skips after Sokka)

**BENDERNATORS CAMP….**

**Zuko: **I like cheese, it is good. I eat cheese now I'm full!! Cheese cheese cheese, cheese cheese cheese!

**Ty Lee:** Is there a REASON you summoned a camp meeting or are you just gonna scream about cheese for the next hour?

**Zuko:** You have awakened the wrath of my bunghole! The streets shall run with the blood of the non-believers!

**Katara:** He kinda drank too much coffee and watched dangerous amounts of Beavis and Butthead…

**Zuko:** It's called a crappuccino!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Ty Lee:** How did he manage that?! We don't even have coffee on this island! Or anywhere else in Avatar world for that matter!

**Katara**: That's one hell of a plot hole the author's got there…

**Zuko:** Bunghole bunghole BUNGHOLIO….

**Toph:** Well, what do we do with him? We've got an immunity challenge soon! We need him!

**Zuko:** Do you have any TP? I need TP for my bunghole!!!

**Haru:** What does that mean?

**Katara:** Toilet paper for his butthole.

**Haru:** Ewww!

**Zuko:** ARE YOU THREATENING ME????

Toph: Why don't we just go to the challenge and hope he calms down?

**All:** Ok.

**At the immunity challenge…**

**Zuko:** ALL BOW DOWN BEFORE THE ALMIGHTY BUNGOLE!!! For there is but one bunghole, the almighty bunghole!

**Me:** What the crap happened to him?

**Katara:** He got high on caffeine. And we don't even HAVE coffee!

**Me:** (looks at script) Geez, you're right! Check out the size of this plot hole!

**Zhao:** Never fear, Zhao is here!

**Zuko:** Would you like to see my portfolio? I HAVE A PORTFOLIO IN MY BUNGHOLE WITH MY HOLIO!!

**Me:** Right, lets move on before this plot hole gets any bigger.

**Plot:** (is moved)

**Me:** Your challenge today is toooooo… find Pakku!

**Katara:** Master Pakku?! He's here?

**Me:** Yep. Damn bastard was supposed to be the host but he got himself lost in the damn jungle of freakin' mystery so I had to take his place…. ANYWAY, the producers want him OFF this island, so YOU'RE all gonna find him!

**Zuko:** He will taste the wrath of my bunghole…

**Azula:** Eazay peazay lemon squeezay!

**Me:** Survivors ready? GO!

**Haru:** Toph and I will go this way, Katara, Ty Lee, you go that way.

**Ty Lee:** What about Zuko?

**Zuko:** I want candy BUNGHOLE!

**Haru:** He can stay behind. Lets GO!

_**The Avarinos use a similar tactic, but no-one seems to be having any luck…**_

**Sokka: **IS he even on the island?

**Zhao: **Probably. Hey, where's Iroh?

**BACK AT THE FINISH LINE…**

**Me: **Shouldn't you be doing something?

**Iroh:** NO. I demand to be excepted from any form of strenuous activity!

**Me:** Well, couldn't you help out with something non-strenuous?

**Iroh:** FINE. I'll throw my shoe into the jungle.

**Me:** You're out of a shoe now.

**Iroh:** DAMMIT!!!

**Zuko:** I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO!!!!!

**Me:** Okay, that's enough to put even the most hardcore Zuko fangirl off.

**Zuko:** What's a fangirl?

**Me:** WHOA!!!!! That coffee MESSED YOU UP!!!! I'm calling the medics!

**Medics: **(arrive) Wassup????

**Me:** Enough of the sass and 'tude, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!!!

**Later…**

**Katara:** We found Pakku! He was in the jungle eating dirt.

**Pakku:** It's nutritious!

**Medic:** CLEAR!!!!!

BZZZT.

**Katara:** OMG!!!! What are you doing to Zuko?????????

**Me:** Electrocuting him with those thingies.

**Katara:** What thingies?????

**Me:** You know, the-OH WAIT, you guys are like, primitive! You have no electricity or coffee, or any good stuff. You're living in the dark ages!

**Ty Lee:** Get outta here! And shut the drawbridge behind you!

A/N: Forgive me for the corny joke. I felt an overwhelming urge to put it in there.

MOVING ON….

**Zuko:** Errrr….

**Me:** I think he's better! Zuko, what's a fangirl?

**Zuko:** FANGIRL!!!!!! WHERE???? Bloody crap, get me outta here!

**Me:** Ah, he's back to normal. He has his instinctive fear of fangirls back.

**Zuko:** tries to climb a tree fails AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! falls dies COMEZ BACK TO LIFE

**Katara:** Aww, my poor baby.

**Zuko:** I need a hug!

HUGGIES AND SMOOCHIES!!!!

**Me:** Awww!

Ominous Rumble: ominously rumbles

**Me:** Oh no…

TEH ZUTARA FANGRRLZZZ HAV COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Zutarians:** OMGGGGG!!! TRU LUV HAZZZ PREVAILED!!!!!!!!!!!

**K&Z:** carried away in a huge tide of rabid Zutarians

**Me:** HEY! I need them!

**Kataangers:** Hey bitch! Remember us?

**Me**: Ummm….

DUNANANANANANANANANANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

**Kataangers:** ATTACK!!!!!

IS THIS THE END FOR OUR BELOVED AUTHORESSS????

**Me:** ARG!!! No, er OW!!!

_MUCH LATER…_

BZZT.

**Me:** Oh yeah, that's the stuff…. Well, it seems like the Avarinos are going to Tribal Council. Eh… just a sec…

BZZT.

**Me:** Oh yeah, keep that heart going…

**Lemme guess… get rid of Zhao? No one seems to like him, but review and vote for who gets kicked out. Here's the list:**

**Zhao. (AKA, Monkey Boy)**

**Iroh**

**Azula**

**Sokka**

**Aang.**


	9. Day 8

**TIME 4 TRIBAL COUNCIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Zhao:** You all suck! I can't believe that none of you had the brainpower to find that smelly little waterbender!

**Azula:** CAW!!! CAW!!!!!

**Aang:** ACCIDENTALLY IN LOOOOOOVE!!!!!!

**Iroh:** snarls

**Zhao:** Okay, maybe I do believe it….

**Sokka:** Yep. Believe it. Now that I've said my bit, I'm just gonna go snooze on the toilet.

**Zhao:** Do we even have a toilet?

**Sokka**: STOP CONTRADICTING ME, FAT PERSON!!!!

**Zhao:** I'm not fat!

**Sokka:** All that tub says different, Fatty!

**Zhao:** I'M NOT FAT!!!!

**Sokka:** (attacks) DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! FAT FAT FAT FAT FATFATFATFATFATAFTAFAATFATAFTAFFATFATAFFYF BUTTTTHOOOOOOOLLLEEEE!!!!!

**Zhao:** Ah!

LATER…

**Me:** Howdy ya'll!

**Zhao:** You did not just say "ya'll"

**Me:** What's wrong with ya'll?

**Zhao:** It's weird, that's what's wrong with it!

**Me:** Okay, just shut up now. NOW, how is everyone?

**Azula:** BOWLING BALLS!

**Me:** FANTASTIC!!! Now let's go boot someone out of your camp!

**Aang:** Is it just me, or did someone fart?

**Me:** Okay everyone, let's all look inconspicuously at Iroh!

(Everyone looks inconspicuously at Iroh)

**Iroh:** Whaaaaaaaat? I've got gas issues!

**Me:** And now let's look mortified at him!

(Everyone is MORTIFIED!!!! MORTIFIED I TELLS YA!!!!!)

**Me:** Oh, I'm hilarious… now, sit down and shut up.

(everyone sits)

**Me:** Ah, I love being master! It makes me giddy with happiness! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

**Iroh:** (attacks) GRRRRRROOAAAARRRRR!!!!! SHUT UP YOU SMELLY PEEEEEERSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!

**Me:** OMG!!! An angry pregnant guy! AH!

**Iroh:** I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!!

**Me:** Oh yeah? Bring it on OLD MAN!!!!

**Iroh:** GRRR!!! Woof woof!

**Me:** Reeeeor!!! Bark bark!

**Zhao:** Dear God…

**Sokka:** Who wants to vote for a new host?

**Azula:** CHEESE DOES!!!! Yay cheese!

**Me:** NO ONE IS VOTING FOR A NEW- ARG – HOST!!! VOTE TO KICK SOMEONE OFF THEN- DAMMIT IROH, GET OFF!!!!

**Sokka:** Let's just vote.

**Aang:** 'Kay.

THE VOTES ARE as followed.

Sokka: 0

Aang: 0

Azula: 0

Iroh: 0

Zhao: ONE BILLION VOTES!!! (I know you're all thinking it!)

**Me:** Unk… never mess with angry pregnant guys… ow… well, Zhao, it's time to go… I'd put out your torch but Iroh broke my head with it.

**Iroh:** HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!!! I'M… wearing unsuitable CLOTHING!!! I need maternity gear, STAT!!!!

**Zhao:** Well guys, it was a pleasure to be here but I guess… hey, don't leave!!!

**Me:** Sorry. Larry already started the credits music. See ya!

Dananananananananananana…. Nanananana… this is the credits music… NANANANAnananananananDAAAANANANANA…this is the credits music… nananananaDANANANAbanananana…creditsmusic… BLAAAANANAANANAAN…. Credits music!

Azula: PIE!

**Took me a while, but I'm done. (I know it's short too, but eh.) **


End file.
